2013.04.24 - One Of Those Nights
Warren's day was fairly typical -- for him. He did have to go into the office for meetings, making the most pleasant part of the day the time when Fern called and said she wanted to come over to see him after work. They agreed upon a time, but the business world never seems to sleep, even after the Bell on Wall Street is rung and most have left the office. It took Warren a little longer than he had hoped to get back to his apartment as meetings and discussions ran long, so he is quickly trying to pick up any mess as well as change out of his suit. Doing both at once isn't the most graceful, nor the easiest. The evening is coming on cloudy and cool, but since it's not a very long trip to Warren's, Fern didn't take special care to dress especially warmly. Reaching for the door to the Dorilton building, Jake is already there to open it for her, bringing a smile to her lips. "Evenin' Jake. Could you let him know?" It's a familiar routine, although not one that has been played out overly much. The call is made to announce that the expected visitor is here before Jake sets the elevator to take Fern to the Worthington penthouse. The ride up affords her a minute to brush her skirt straight, and push her hair out of her eyes before the top floor is reached and the doors sweep open. Angel pretty much managed to only take off his jacket, tie, and unbutton his dress shirt before the warning call arrives. He can toss the shirt off...or try and button it back up...he decides on the former, leaving him in his undershirt and dress pants. It's not the best he's looked, but at least he hope not to overwhelm Fern by being too 'overdressed'. When the doors open, he heads over to open the apartment door so that she doesn't even have to knock. "This is officially the best part of my day," he offers in greeting, leaning in to give her a 'hello' kiss. She's seen him in a tuxedo in a room where most of the people wore.... much less. Fern is actually more accustomed to things than Warren might think, but the sight of him in a state of half dress is what brings back the smile that had faded on the way up. She steps in without hesitation for the kiss, returning it softly. "Bad day at work?" she asks sympathetically. "Not bad, just...busy. Frustrating. I get tired of dealing with idiots and bigots, you know?" Warren goes to wrap an arm about Fern and lead her inside, closing the door behind them, "How about you? You didn't work today, did you? You hungry? We could get some take-out from around the corner..." A slender arm slides around Warren's waist, careful not to ruffle his feathers, literally. Fern shakes her head, the motion answering more than one question. "No, I didn't work today, I had an audition earlier." She doesn't sound exactly optimistic about it, perhaps also told in the fact that she doesn't elaborate on it, but moves on. "I'm not very hungry, but we can get something if you are." Angel wrinkles his nose at the mention of the audition, "Didn't go well? Ugh, I'm sorry. Was this for one of the commercials?" He leads her over to the couch so they can at least sit, "I am kind of hungry, but I can wait. Want anything to drink though?" He's happy to let her sit while he remains standing, ready to get the drink, "I was glad you called today." Fern folds down to sit, letting her hand slide back around him and away. "I'll have whatever you're having," she replies, her usual answer to that question. "It was for a little independent play. I just don't feel like I nailed it." She pauses, watching him move, finally offering, "You've been busy lately." It's a mild observation, and not exactly something she didn't expect, with his responsibilities. Angel goes to pour two scotches then, his drink of choice. Bringing the tumblers back over, he then takes a seat next to Fern, "But doesn't it matter more what -they- think? Maybe they thought you nailed it?" He takes a sip and grimaces some, "It's been good and bad. Good in that I'm feeling somewhat useful again, but not so sure I like being kept so busy. I wouldn't mind some sort of happy medium, but I guess I'm being trained or something." There's a shrug as he grin, "But I'm always happy to be making time for you." Fern accepts the glass, taking a sip immediately before turning herself to face Warren more fully. "Maybe they think I nailed it," she says with a faint smile. She takes another pull from the glass, then leans to set it aside, her attention settling fully on the man next to her. There's little in the way of preamble as she says softly, "I wanted to talk to you. About us." There's a pause at Fern's words. Warren looks at her a moment before also setting his drink down, "Should...I be concerned?" He thought they were doing fairly well, "I'm sorry I've been working so much..." Her head shakes quickly, "No, it's not work, Warren." Fern would never begrudge that, knowing he has important things to do. There's a soft sigh. "I ran into my ex last week. No, we aren't getting back together." She doesn't wait for that inevitable question, wanting to get it right out there that that isn't the reason for this conversation. There's a pause before Warren speaks the unspoken, "But...? You ran into your ex, you aren't getting back together, but?" He's trying not to hide behind that Socialite mask...not yet. "It brought back a lot of pain that I haven't dealt with. And until I do, and put that whole thing behind me..." Fern's eyes raise, "I can't be your girlfriend." The words are pained, not coming entirely easily. "I care about you, but I need to get my head straight." "Everyone has baggage, Fern. Everyone has that pain of a former relationship hanging over them. No one's ever really over everyone..." Warren tries, but finally gives a sigh. "So that's it then?" Fern shakes her head slowly, "Not everyone's former relationships ended, like, a week before the next one began. I need to deal with this so that I know if it's the fact that -anyone- was interested in me and I selfishly needed that, or if it's the fact that -you- were." There's a pause, her eyes dropping now. Her voice is even softer, "Yeah, that's it." Warren reaches for his glass again and downs it. "All right. Well. I enjoyed getting to know you and I'm sorry that it isn't going to go any further. I really liked you, Fern. A lot. I'm sorry that it wasn't reciprocated." That mask is being built back up quite quickly. "I'll try and let Kurt know. Maybe he'll come around more then." The words sting, and deepen Fern's frown, but she makes no attempt to correct anything that he assumes. She stands, more stiff and formal than she's ever been around him. "Don't bother. I'll let myself out." Even as she's saying it, Fern's moving toward the door. Angel still stands and moves to walk Fern to the door. He's not angry behind that mask of his, more...dejected. "I'll have Jake call you a cab to take you back home. I...wish you all the luck, Fern. In whatever...or whomever you choose." Fern pulls the door open, stepping into the entry and pressing the door to call the elevator back. By some miracle, it opens almost immediately. She steps in and turns, her eyes sad as they settle on Warren. "It's ok, I can get home. I'm sorry, Warren." She reaches immediately and pushes the button, her eyes holding on him as the doors sweep closed. Once the descent begins she takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and doesn't open them again until the ground floor. Jake is still called and he insists on calling a cab for Fern to take her back home. Upstairs, Warren watches the elevator doors close as well before he goes back inside and back to the tumblers of scotch. If there's anything left in Fern's, he downs it and goes to pour more. It's going to be one of -those- nights now. Category:Log